1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles having high hardness coatings and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Films made by physical vapor deposition (hereinafter referred to as “PVD films”) are often used on articles, such as housings of electronic devices. A coated article with a decorative PVD film having a thickness of about 2 μm-4 μm usually has a surface hardness of only about 600 HV 0.025. Therefore, an increased thickness of the decorative PVD film is needed to achieve an increased surface hardness. However, increasing the film thickness requires a high manufacturing cost. Moreover, an increased thickness causes a lower brightness appearance of the PVD film.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.